Liberty Proeliators
by BJtheOswaldfanatic
Summary: Harry's brother Nicolas is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry is forgotten in favor of him. However, Harry's life will soon change for the better, and he will be apart of somthing bigger than anyone could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!"

The sickly green spell came towards young Harry and Nicholas Potter, and just before it struck, Harry pushed Nicholas out off the way. The spell rebounded off of Harry, cutting his forehead and killing Voldemort instantly. The magical backlash of what had just happened ripped through the house, making the picture frames rattle and things fall of their shelves. A small trinket fell from the shelf above the cot the toddlers were occupying, cutting Nicholas.

Downstairs, James had just recovered from passing out. He instantly ran up the stairs to the nursery. After seeing that the boys were alive and not in immediate danger, he knelt beside Lily.

"Lily! Lily! Oh please, please don't be dead!" James choked out. He checked her pulse, relieved to feel the steady beat of her heart. With a quick _re-enervate_, Lily opened her eyes.

"James, are the boys okay?" Lily asked, fear evident in her voice.

James picked them up, one in each arm, and brought them over to Lily. Noticing the dried blood on their foreheads, Lily cleaned it away with a flick of her wand, and gasped at what she saw.

On Harry's forehead there was a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. Nicholas had a scar also, in the shape of the number 7.

"James, which one of them did it? Which one killed You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know, Lils. The Order should have been contacted, we can asked Dumbledore when he gets here.

Lily just hugged Harry and Nick to her chest and started sobbing, the realization finally sinking in on how close she had been to losing her boys.

"So Dumbledore, which one is the Chosen One?"

Lily and James were currently sitting in Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore took a long look at the boys before responding.

" I believe that Nicholas is the one who defeated him. As you know, the number seven is said to be a very powerful number. Nicholas would have needed great power to defeat Voldemort, and that is what the scar most likely represents. You must start training him in a few years. I do not believe that Voldemort is truly gone, and young Nicholas must be ready for when he returns."

These words had a great impact on the future life of Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p>Any suggestions for the story or to help improve my writing are welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to put a disclaimer, so for all the chapters, here it is- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Well, maybe my OC's and some other stuff, but if any of the stuff I made up sounds like something else that really exists, I am not copying and probably haven't heard of whatever it is I am copying by accident. Any likeness/similarities to anything that is not copyrighted is meerly a coincidence, as I definantly haven't stolen anything in my life, and don't plan to start anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Seven-year-old Harry looked out his window to the grounds below. It was his brother Nicholas's birthday party, and everyone had come out to wish him a happy birthday. It was Harry's birthday too, but he had gotten used to being forgotten. It hadn't always been that way of course.<p>

Harry and Nick had been five years old, and Dumbledore had come to visit. Harry had been eavesdropping on what was happening in the other room, even though Dad had said to go to his room and play.

" _It is time to start Nicholas's training," Dumbledore said. " While it may be hard, you must focus on Nicholas now. He will need all that we can teach him to defeat Voldemort."_

"_But Dumbledore, what about Harry?"_

"_I'm sorry, Lily, but Nicholas needs your attention far more than Harry at this moment. __'Neither can live while the other survives.'__ If we do not train Nicholas, he will die."_

" _I can't lose him, I won't! Alright, we'll do it." Lily said, tears streaming down her face._

Ever since that day, Mum and Dad had become more and more distant, until they would go without acknowledging Harry for weeks at a time. Harry had spent many nights alone in his room crying until he had no more tears left. His face had become a blank mask, void of all emotion. The only time he ever really felt happy was when he read books. Harry absorbed information as quick as he could come across it, and loved to learn new things. When Nick got to start learning magic with Dad's wand, Harry watched from above with envy. One day, Harry tried really hard to cast Wingardium Leviosa without a wand, and after a week of trying it worked. Harry had continued to learn basic spells, and was at about a first year level. Not that anyone knew, or cared for that matter.

Harry watched Nick open present after present, not once thinking about him. Harry was upset that even his brother had forgotten about him. They had been inseparable until Nick had started his training. Harry sighed. He wouldn't dwell on what once was.

Harry was laying on his bed as he listened to the laughter downstairs. The party was over and Uncle Sirius was telling Nick stories about the Marauders. Uncle Sirius had forgotten about him too. Only Uncle Remus really ever cared about him, but Harry hadn't seen him since shortly after the night Dumbledore came, when Dad had declared Uncle Moony "too dangerous" to be around Nick.

Harry was too deep in thought to notice that he had started to glow in a soft blue light, and came to his senses just before he disappeared with a small 'pop.'

Harry found himself in a room with dozens of other boys and girls his age. All of them wore different clothing, some styles that Harry had never seen before. Many children looked just as surprised as he was, if not a little curious.

Harry looked around the room. It was spacious, with a dark wood floor and cream colored walls. There was a long hallway on one side of the room, leading to a big copper door. The windows dotted around the room showed a lush green landscape that spread in all directions, dotted with wildflowers. The sun was shining brightly, even though Harry was sure that it had been nighttime at his house. Wherever he was, it was a long way from home.

A creak resounded around the room, and the nervous chattering in the room ceased. A man came through a door Harry had not previously noticed. He looked to be in his early twenties, with light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes filled with mirth. He walked to the middle of the room before addressing them.

" I'm sure you are all wondering what is happening. My name is Marshall Cabbot. In order to explain why you are here, I will need to tell you a story.

"As Merlin dwindled into the last years of his life, he realized that as long as people lived on the earth, evil would continue to corrupt the minds of evil wizards. He knew that they would be greedy, and with greed comes the want of power. Eventually the dark ones would have so much power, they would be almost unstoppable. Merlin knew that if the future generations were not trained, the world would be lost to darkness.

"With the last of his power, he sent his apprentices to a rift in time. He gifted them with the power of immortality, and told them that they were to build a school to train those who would be able to battle the darkness whenever it were to arise. The apprentices followed his dying wish, and trained the selected few how to defeat the darkness." He paused to look at each one of us. "You have been chosen to defeat the new threat. Not all of you will be fighting it head on. Many will work in the shadows, while others will go after low-ranking followers; but you will all have a hand in the defeat of whomever you are assigned.

"Now, each of you has been assigned to a team by our seer. You will be in teams of seven, and will be sorted into your team in the next room. Your team will be like your family for the next seven years. You will live with them, eat with them, and train with them. You are all extremely powerful. So much so, in fact, that you were born with a block on your powers.

"Some of you may not want to go through with this. If so, you may go back home and not remember anything of what has happened here. Has anyone made that choice?"

There were only five that wanted to leave. Two boys named Ron Weasley and Simon Edwards, and three girls: Allie Connors, Caitlyn Meriwether, and Rebecca Canning. Marshall muttered something under his breath, and they all disappeared in a flash of light and a small "pop," presumably back to where they came from.

Marshall clapped his hands. "Now that that has been taken care of, will you all please follow me into the next room to be sorted."

While we walked down the long hallway, Marshall explained a little more of what was going to happen.

"As a few of you may have noticed, some of you are dressed differently than the others. That is because you all come from different time periods, either one that is in war; or one that will be in war in the near future. Your group will not have everyone from the same time period as your own. There is a translation spell in place so that you may understand each other, but you will learn each other's different languages over the years in class. Fighting because of your different backgrounds will not be tolerated. You are all equals, no matter what your backgrounds and history. Now, we will be entering the dining hall, where you will be sorted into your teams and afterwards sit down to eat. I wish to welcome you to the School of the Silver Dragon Warriors."

* * *

><p>Any suggestions for the story or to help improve my writing are welcome!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was greatly reminded of the stories his father had told Nick on what Hogwarts was like. He and the others entered the dining hall, and while it was spacious like he had heard Hogwarts was, instead of four long tables in the middle of the room there were smaller round tables that held seven people. Each table was dressed in different colors, and they all had a picture of a magnificent silver dragon on the back of their robes, with words written underneath. They wore little medals and badges on their chests, much like the Muggle army did to signify what ranks they had. Also, unlike the Sorting Hat he had heard about at Hogwarts, Marshall had said that they were to be sorted by a seer.

The seer was standing at the front of the room in front of a large staff table. He was young and clean-shaven, with light blonde hair that was cut short and grey eyes that seemed to have hundreds of years of knowledge hidden within them.

He cleared his throat, and the chattering students immediately went silent.

"Today we welcome our new students to an adventure that will change their lives. You will be trained to be the elite of the elite, with friends that will stick with you until the end. I'm not very good at speeches," at that, everyone laughed and shared knowing glances. It was obvious that this had happened before. " I will sort our thirty-five new students, and then you will finally be able to eat."

"Team One will be:

Roxie Carlyle

Eve Olivas

Nelson Mayhan

Tyrone Dines

Steven Boser

Penelope Scogin

Jake Walker

Team Two will be:

Kurt Coca

Althea Viernes

Benita Whitacre

Jerry Carstensen

Avis Long

Ted Mayse

Mathew Rice

Team Three will be:

Neil Palzer

Erik Tabares

Melisa Drey

Susan Bourne

Darren Worthley

Nita Foucher

Carlos Gapinski

Team Four will be:

Daniel Mingus

Lorrie Landor

Joshua Brooks

Jeanie Rickles

Sandra Nuzzo

Cody Minardi

Jessie Fullman

And last but not least, Team Five will be:

Stephen Miller

Corrie Fisher

Melissa Scott

Brandon DeNarrio

Harry Potter

Carissa Gomez

Kyle Anderson

"You may all sit down," he said, gesturing at the five new tables adorning the hall. "Make sure to think of a name and color for your team. Now, let us eat!" He swept his arms in an arc, and food appeared on each of the tables. Instead of what Harry had heard Hogwarts had, (as you can tell, Harry had listened in on many, _many_ stories,) like sausages, steak, fries, and the like, there were more healthier options. The table was filled with grilled chicken, fish, fresh bread, steamed vegetables, salad, boiled eggs, and even what looked like tofu and soy products. Harry put some grilled trout and carrots on his plate before looking up at his 'team.'

The whole table was quietly eating; it seemed as if everyone was waiting for someone else to speak up first. Noticing this, a boy sitting next to Harry with sandy blonde hair spoke up.

"How about we go clockwise around the table?" Nods met this statement, and the boy continued. " I'm Kyle Anderson, and I'm from America of the year 1778."

Everyone turned to the boy next to Kyle. " I'm Brandon DeNarrio of France, and I come from the year 1915."

It went similarly from there. Melissa Scott was from Germany 1942. Corrie was from the Soviet Union, and also came from 1942. Carissa came from America in 1960, and Stephen came from England in 1987. (1)

Finally it was Harry's turn, and he felt more confident now that everyone had shared where they were from.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'm from England of the year 1987 too."

A huge grin spread across Stephen's face. "Cool, same as me! But, sorry if this sounds rude, but your name sounds familiar. Have we ever met?"

"No, you probably have heard of my brother though, Nicholas Potter."

"Oh yeah, isn't he the "Boy-Who-Lived?" I think I ran into him in Diagon Alley once. Completely full of himself, didn't even say sorry for knocking me over!"

Everyone laughed and Harry smiled. Stephen was the only one that knew about his brother, and he didn't fawn over Nick like everyone else. He would be able to get to know everyone as Harry, not 'the Chosen One's brother.' This was probably the best thing that ever happened to him!

The food disappeared, replaced with dessert. Fruits, smoothies, and frozen yogurt made the table groan under it's weight. Harry munched on a lemon ice pop as the group continued to talk.

" We need a team name and a color," Corrie reminded between strawberries. "Any ideas?"

"The Dominators!"

"The Defenders of Peace."

" The Time Travelers?"

"The Mighty Morphing Flower Arrangers!"

"What?"

Everyone continued to go on and on, each name more ridiculous than the last.

"What about- Liberty Proeliators?"

Everyone turned to the voice that had said that. Carissa was blushing slightly as she explained.

" It's the word liberty, and then the word warriors in Latin. And, well, since were gonna be fighting evil people, and trying to free people from their reign, I thought-"

"That's brilliant!"

Everyone smiled and nodded their acceptance, and Carissa smiled.

"Question though, how do you know Latin?" Kyle asked.

Carissa shifted uncomfortably. "Well, my dad was a Charms master. He was always trying to invent new spells, and I was kinda interested in it too. He started teaching me Latin so that when I was old enough, I could try it myself. He died about a year ago."

"Oh." The table fell into an awkward silence. Trying to brighten the mood, Brandon said,

"Well, now that we have our name, what should our color be?"

The group went through a similar process as they did with names, only this time all the colors of the rainbow were mentioned. They eventually decided on the color cyan, because, as Stephen put it, "It's like a light blue, only way better."

Dinner ended soon after, and the Seer stood up yet again. Harry briefly noted that he still didn't know his name.

" I hope that you all have enjoyed the meal. The new teams will now tell us what there color and name will be. If you will please go in the order that you were sorted, we will begin.

A shaggy blonde haired boy stood up from a table to Harry's left. "Our color is scarlet, and we're the War Arsenal."

A boy or girl stood up for each table, saying their colors and names.

"Our color is purple, and we're the Freedom Fighters."

"Black, the Light Titans."

""We're gold, and the Serene Águilas."

Stephen stood up for Harry's table.

"Our color is cyan, and we're the Liberty Proeliators!"

The Seer smiled. " Everyone has come up with wonderful names! Now, I think it is time for you to get into uniform."

He snapped his fingers, and all the new students in the hall were now wearing the robes Harry had seen the other students wearing. The color of each team's robes were the color that they had decided on, with the silver dragon on the back. Underneath it was the team's name embroidered in loopy silver letters. They each had a small golden colored badge on their chest, with a silver "DW" in the center. The robes fit just right, though Harry wasn't sure how, and everyone was looking in awe at the magnificent pieces of clothing.

"Well, I think everything has been taken care of now. If the older students will show our new ones their dorms please. You know where they are."

Everyone started flooding out of the hall, Harry and the others following all the older students, as they all were heading to the same place. After going up a flight of stairs and traveling down many twisting corridors, they arrived in a large oval shaped room. There were about two dozen or so doors, each with a different color door representing what team lived inside it. A team with bright orange robes led Harry's team to their door, told them that boys dorms were on the left and girls were on the right, and departed to go to their own room.

As he stepped inside with the others, Harry was awestruck. The room was huge, and all the furniture was colored cyan. There were sofas, armchairs, and beanbags dotted around the room, though most were clustered around a large marble fireplace off to one side. A small kitchenette was settled in the far corner, with a mahogany table big enough for seven close by. Some writing desks were placed around the room, also mahogany. The walls were a lighter shade of blue, while floor was carpeted in a navy blue; with the exception of wooden floor in the kitchenette area. There were also two doors on the far side of the room, where Harry assumed the bedrooms were. Some chandeliers were hung on the ceiling, and small lamps were placed on the writing desks and on the small side tables beside the couches.

Harry sat down on the nearest couch, weariness catching up with him as the others did the same.

"This place is amazing!" Kyle exclaimed, plopping into a beanbag chair.

"Yeah," Corrie added. "It all feels too good to be true, like a dream. I'm just expecting any second to wake up in my room at home."

The others nodded in agreement.

Harry decided to add his opinion to the conversation.

"Well, it's definitely real, but I'm happy about it. We'll have opportunities we never would have had access to otherwise, and I for one know that my life has changed for the better."

"I don't know why, but I've never been happier. Even though I barely know you guys, you feel like family to me." Melissa said.

"Well, that's what we're gonna be now, a family." Kyle said. "Like that Marshall guy said, we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other, and we'll have to trust each other more than we've ever trusted anyone else. I've always wanted brothers and sisters."

Brandon smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to check out our rooms."

Everyone got up from where they were sitting and split of to go to the separate dorms. Inside the guy's rooms were four beds, two on the left side of the room and two on the right, with a large bay window on the far wall. Each bed had cyan colored comforters, with white sheets and pillowcases. There was a nightstand set between each of the beds, with a dresser on the opposite sides. The walls were a soothing baby blue, with a dark hardwood flooring. There was also a door on the left side of the room that led to a bathroom.

Each boy claimed a bed, and Harry chose one on the far right side of the room. Looking for pajamas, Harry opened his dresser(2). Harry found a nice set of dark blue ones, and after putting the silky material on, Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

1: Characters!

Stephen Miller-England-short (to his ears) blonde hair, brown eyes

Corrie Fisher- Soviet Union-light brown hair that reaches her middle-back, blue eyes

Melissa Scott- Germany- blonde hair that is just longer than her shoulders, ice blue eyes

Brandon DeNarrio-France- slightly longer than a buzz cut brown hair, light green eyes

Carissa Gomez-America- black hair between her middle back and shoulders, brown eyes

Kyle Anderson-America spiky brown hair, grey eyes

2: Inside Harry's dresser, in case you were wondering:

3 school robes (like the one he's wearing.)

3 pairs of blue jeans, 2 pairs of black, and 2 pairs of grey

Black, blue, and green shades of t-shirts, some plain and some with designs on them

2 pairs of black dress pants

5 different colors of dress shirts: white, navy blue, black, dark green, and cyan

2 ties: one black and one grey

4 school sweaters (black with a silver dragon over the heart and silver trim)

Assorted socks and underwear

2 pairs of shoes: black dress shoes and white trainers

2 black belts with silver buckles

1 pair of dress robes (cyan)

6 pairs of shorts (also in black and shades of blues and greens)

3 pairs of two piece button up pajamas (dark blue, dark green, and black)

5 undershirts- (2 black, 3 white)

1 pair of swim trunks- (Cyan)

1 black digital wristwatch

Any suggestions for the story or to help improve my writing are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry blearily opened his eyes as a shrill ringing seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room. He heard muttered groans as everyone woke up, and as soon as everyone was out of bed the horrid sound finally stopped.

"Could of done without the wake-up call," Stephen said, pulling out some clothes from his dresser as the others did the same.

Once they were dressed, the boys went out to the common room to see the girls chatting amongst themselves. They were excitedly crowded around something at the table.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kyle asked, voicing the question that was on all the boy's sleep saturated minds.

Corrie continued reading the paper as she spoke, not bothering to look up. "It's a list of some rules and a class schedule." She then nodded to herself, seeming satisfied, and handed the paper over to Harry.

Rules

1. Meals may be made in your dorms, however, your team must eat at least one meal in the Main Hall. Breakfast is at 7:00 AM weekdays, 8:00 AM on weekends. Lunch is at 1:00 PM, and dinner is at 6:30 PM.

2. Recruits will be partially trained until Novices by a Parcus level team, and inside class must treat them with the respect that is held for teachers.(1)

3. No fighting other students unless training in class or with approval and supervision from a teacher.

4. Students must be in their dorms by 9:00 PM, unless given permission otherwise by a teacher.

5. You will be woken up at 6:30 AM weekdays, 7:30 AM on weekends.

6. Each team is assigned an Instructor, and he or she will teach the team's core classes and be their advisor when not in class.

7. Days are split into to two categories, A Days and B Days. The A and B switch off every other day, and determine what classes you have that day Classes run Monday through Friday, with additional classes that can be signed up for on the weekend.

If you have any other questions, please ask an older team or an Instructor.

Seeing that he had reached the bottom of the page, Harry flipped to the paper behind the rules.

**Taught by: Instructor Allen **

**Schedule A**

**7:00-8:10- Breakfast- Main Hall**

**8:15-9:10- Physical Education/Combat Skills- Field 2***

**9:15-10:25-Charms- Room 218**

**10:30-11:40- History Room-218**

**11:45-12:55-Transfiguration- Room 218**

**1:00-2:10-Lunch- Main Hall**

**2:15-3:25- Ancient Runes- Room 218**

**3:30-4:40- Miscellaneous- Room 521**(1)**

**4:45-5:55- Language- Room 218**

**6:00- 6:25- Free Period**

**6:30-7:40- Dinner- Main Hall**

**7:45- 8:55- Specialty Classes*****

**10:00- Dorms**

**Schedule B**

**7:00-8:10- Breakfast- Main Hall**

**8:15-9:10- Physical Education/Combat Skills- Field 2***

**9:15-10:25-Magical Defense- Room 218**

**10:30-11:40- Herbology- Greenhouse 5**

**11:45-12:55-Potions- Room 218**

**1:00-2:10-Lunch- Main Hall**

**2:15-3:25- Dueling- Field 2***

**3:30-4:40- Astronomy- Room 627**

**4:45-5:55- Language- Room 218**

**6:00- 6:25- Free Period**

**6:30-7:40- Dinner- Main Hall**

**7:45- 8:55- Specialty Classes*****

**10:00- Dorms**

*** Classes are taught by a Parcus level team. (2)**

**** A class that will teach a variety of subjects and skills**

***** Specialty Classes are classes for the area a student specializes in. They are the only classes not taken by the whole team, and until the team's specialties are determined, this class will be a Free Period.**

There was one other sheet, and it seemed to be a map of the school. Harry handed the papers back to the others, and after a moment they were done reading too.

"Well," Brandon said, glancing at his watch, " It's 6:53 now. How about we head down to get some breakfast?"

Everyone agreed, and they followed the map down to the Main Hall. Once again the tables only held healthy food, and they ate before heading to their classes.

PE/CS had been pretty simple because it was their first day. They had mainly gone over the proper way to stretch, as well as a vague class syllabus. It turned out that the students that were to teach the group was the team with the orange colored robes from the night before, and they were nice enough. Harry could see why staying fit was important. Dueling was as much moving around as casting spells, and could well be the determination of whether you lived or died. Harry had never seen anyone in the Wizarding World really work out, and he wondered why. Muggles had all sorts of sports available to keep fit, as well as teaching gym class at schools. Harry knew that none if that was at Hogwarts. The only 'sport' they had was Quiddich, but Harry didn't really count effortlessly flying around on a broom as physical exercise (no matter how fun it may be).

Charms and History had just been a syllabus with a start on some theory, since they didn't have their wands yet. History and Ancient Runes had yet more syllabus's to read, as well as starting some bookwork. Instructor Allen had turned out to be a young man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties, with salt and pepper hair and a slightly muscular build. He was very friendly and patient, but at the same time he had a commanding air around him that just made you know not to mess with him.

Whenever it was asked just when they would get their wands, they would always receive a smile and a "during your Miscellaneous class." It was understandable that everyone was now extremely excited, as that was where they were heading at the moment.

The classroom had seven good sized tables, one for each student. Harry sat down at one off to the left, and shortly thereafter Instructor Allen walked up to his podium to begin class. Immediately, Steven's hand shot up in to the air.

The Instructor sighed; he undoubtedly knew what the question was. He called on Steven with a small smile. " Yes Mr. Milner?"

"Are we getting our wands now?"

Instructor Allen grinned. " In a way. Can anyone tell me what a wand is?"

Melissa raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Scott?"

"A focus."

"Very good. Now, what does a focus do? Miss Gomez?"

" It directs your magic, usually amplifying it," Carissa answered.

" Correct. A wand helps us access and increase our magical power, making it easier to cast spells. Wands contain a core, the most common being unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and dragon heartstrings, though parts of magical creatures other than these three can be used as well. These cores are why you cannot just pick up any old stick off the ground and use it as a focus. What many people don't realize is that you can put a magical core into other objects. Granted, there are few objects that will accept the cores, but it is still possible.

"Today we will be making a focus for each of you. These focus's will be rings, and they will consist of a core, a metal, and a gemstone or rock. Not only will these allow you to access more of your power, but they are also less conspicuous and are able to hold a small amount of energy." At this point Instructor Allen took out three boxes from underneath his podium. "You will look through each of these boxes until you find the three components that are right for you. Once you have all found yours, we will make the rings."

Instructor Allen set each of the boxes on a small table to the right of the podium and motioned for them to come up. One by one, they each plunged their hands into each box, pulling out all sorts of different items. Harry approached the first box, and he too reached inside. These seemed to be the cores, and Harry stuck his hand deeper and deeper in the box, looking for the right one. After about a minute of searching, he touched a core that sent a shot of warmth up his arm. Grabbing it from the box and looking at a convenient chart on the table, Harry found out that he had grabbed a silver feather of a Hippogriff.

Going through a similar process with the other two boxes, Harry found himself heading back to his table with a sliver Hippogriff feather, a piece of jet, and a chunk of platinum.

Once everyone was done, Instructor Allen spoke again.

"Okay, now that you all have your materials, we can make you rings. What you have to do is hold all three materials in one hand. Now, close your eyes and look for the magic inside of you. When you find it, direct it into the hand you are holding the materials in, and let your magic do the rest."

Harry did just as instructed, and his hand started to warm up. Waiting until the feeling stopped, he opened his hand. Inside was a platinum ring, with a jet stone sitting atop it. The jet had little flecks of silver in it that made the stone sparkle in the light. It was a very simple ring, yet at the same time magnificent.

Instructor Allen clapped his hand together. "Very well done, all of you. You will be practicing spells in a few days, but for now time is up. Class dismissed!"

Harry stood up and walked out with the rest of his team, chatting with the others about random topics and smiling all the while.

He could get used to it here.

* * *

><p>1: The Miscellaneous class is taught by the same teacher as most of the team's other classes, but is held in a different room. This is because the room is sort of like a Room of requirement, and changes depending on what they're doing that day in class.<p>

2: Teams are ranked differently for each year level. (Like Hogwart's first years, second years, ect.)  
>The order of it is:<p>

-Recruit (This is Harry's team right now)  
>-Tyro<br>-Novice  
>-Moderate<br>-Parcus  
>-Adroit<br>-Sage

I'm sorry that this isn't very long, but I'm hoping to do more now that school's over for the summer.

_**IMPORTANT!**_ Ther is a poll on my page on who sould be the team leader. I'd rather it not be Harry, but if that's the majority of votes then that's what I'll do.

pihead08, harrymania 1978, KaggyAlucardSesh, kittymitten, adenoide, & darkplayer35- Thanks for reviewing!

xFactor101- I'm planning on trying to write longer chapters. As for your questions, I might make one more chapter in the present, but I am going to skip through time to when they head to Hogwarts. This fic most likely won't have any romance, I would write it but i'm not very good at it.

Ektor234- I'll probably make Lily and James's reactions as a flashback when Harry and his team get to Hogwarts.

Naginator- Harry is in something like a rift in time, where there isn't a specific date. If you're wondering about how the kids are going to cope with a time that isn't theirs, they're going to be caught up to date in their history classes.

Any suggestions for the story or to help improve my writing are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

It was something he had done ever since Voldemort attacked.

Every night long after everyone was asleep, James would get up and check on his sons. Whether it was because of paranoia or something else he didn't know, but the assurance that both of his boys were lying in bed, alive and healthy, made James sleep easier at night.

He cared about both of his sons, he really did, and he knew that how he raised both of them was wrong on some level. Spoiling one child and practically ignoring the other isn't exactly what the ideal father should do after all. But James had become very protective of his family ever since that horrible night, and he and Lily truly thought that what they were doing was the best option they had. Having two alive sons was better than the alternative. Sure Harry was ignored a bit, but if they didn't train Nicholas, then Nick would die, and…

James shook his head, he wouldn't think of these things now. He quietly approached Nicholas's door and opened it just wide enough to see in. Nick had a half-smile on his face, one arm hanging off his bed just barely holding onto his stuffed stag as he slept. James wanted it to stay like this forever, his son innocent to the evil that lurked in the shadows of the world. He sighed and softly closed the door. The best they would be able to do is prepare him for any possibilities.

He walked further down the hallway, where Harry's room was located. Harry had always been a quiet child, and seemed to like being alone more often than not. James cracked open the door and looked inside. Unlike before, there was no little boy nestled among the sheets. He opened the door wider and looked around. No, Harry wasn't in there at all. Maybe he was in the bathroom getting a drink of water? James took a quick glance down the hall, but there was no light coming through the crack under the door.

"Mitzy!" James softly called, and with a nearly silent 'pop' the Potter family House Elf appeared before him.

"Master is calling for Mitzy?"

"Yes, Mitzy. Do you know where Harry is?"

Mitzy shut her eyes and a look of concentration appeared on her face. A moment later, she opened her eyes and said, "Sorry sir, but Mitzy cannot sense the little Master anywhere on the grounds."

James looked startled. "Thank-you Mitzy, you can go now."

" Mitzy wills keep a look out for the little Master," Mitzy added before she disappeared.

James was panicking. He started looking through Harry's things, looking for any sort of clue to where he had gone. Shortly after he had started, Lily came in the room, saying that Mitzy had woken her. James quickly explained what happened, and together the two worried parents nearly upturned the room.

After searching for a while, James heard his name called by Lily. She was holding a piece of parchment in her hand, an envelope laying on the bed to her right. She was reading the letter intently, and as much as James wanted to read it too, he let her finish before reading it himself. Meanwhile, he looked over the envelope. The back had a broken seal of what had once been a magnificent silver dragon, and on the front it read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter_

_7 Godric's Hollow_

_West Country,_

_England_

James looked up just as his wife finished reading the note. She passed it to him wordlessly, then burst into tears. Alarmed that the message gave her that reaction, James started to read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_Your son, Harry James Potter, has been chosen to attend the School of the Silver Dragon Warriors. Our school was founded by Merlin to ensure that there would always be a force to fight evil witches and wizards. Your child was chosen to attend this school because of the great potential that he has in magical and other abilities. The children that attend are sent to different periods in time to go against evil forces, and are taught many different subjects during their stay. Students stay year-round until they are sent to whatever time period they are to help after years of training._

_We regret to inform you that there is a high possibility that you will never see your child again, but please note that the children who attend the School of the Silver Dragon Warriors are informed of this and are given the decision of whether they would like to attend or not. We do not force the children to stay here, and if you have received this letter then your child has decided to attend._

_You should be very proud of your child, as not only does he have amazing potential, but he has also willingly decided to help the never-ending fight for what is right._

_Best Regards,_

_Marshall Cabbot_

_Senior Apprentice_

He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes. They would probably never see Harry again. By ignoring him for years, they lost any relationship they ever had with him, enough to where he had decided to stay somewhere he had never been before with complete strangers.

James started to sob quietly, and he hugged Lily tightly as the letter slowly fell to the floor.

What had they done?

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had major writer's block.<p>

**_Important! _**There's a new poll! What House should Nick be in, and what should he act like? If you could chose one of each please.

**_Also! _**What do you want to see the group do before they leave school? Any class, holiday, or activity in particular? I can't promise to do all of them, but leave your ideas in a review!

stonegnome1- Thanks for pointing out my typos, I think I fixed all of them. The team won't be split up when their schooling is over, they'll all be sent to the same time. (Harry's team just happens to be going to the time that he and Steven from, but some teams will go to times that none of their teammates are from.)

xFactor101, kittymitten, World62590, & elemental munchie- Thanks for reviewing!

history- Right now I'm planning that they will stay together, but I'll explain more about what happens to teams in future chapters.

HeartsGlow- I don't really remember why I decided to add that in...

dracoman- I'm not exactly sure what you mean by "magic is magic" but if you're asking if the kid's magic is different from normal people it's not, just stronger. Also, I'll change "dark" to "evil," as it would fit better.

Sorry that the chapter is so short!

Any suggestions for the story or to help improve my writing are welcome!


End file.
